This project investigates the use of color in computer displays to facilitate reading and avoid the pitfalls of indiscriminate coloring. Phase I studies whether computer display coloring can be manipulated to simulate the color effects of Irlen tinted lenses and whether the computer counterpart to the prescribed lens of Irlen lens users improves reading performance. Phase I develops the technology for replicating Irlen-lens effects on the computer display and conducts reading tests with beneficiaries of Irlen lenses to test reading performance using the 'Irlen-colored screens. Phase II goes beyond single Irlen colons to a full-scale investigation of the effects of differential display coloring, including text, highlighting, and background for various eye and reading conditions. It also investigates other potentials, as in coloring 'problematic words and letter combinations for types of dyslexia. Implications are interdisciplinary in scope and address potentially harmful misconceptions emerging around display coloring. If results support practical applications, a color assessment tool and a color control utility for clinicians and end-users will be developed for standard computers. These tools will be packaged separately and as part of a comprehensive display modification utility for graphics-based computers. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research will lead to the development packaging of a computer display coloring assessment tool and a display coloring utility on standard computer displays for clinicians and computer users with reading disorders. These tools are designed to enhance reading performance. They will be packaged separately and as part of a new display modification utility for people with reading disabilities.